Members of the PSL provide consulting services in the physical sciences and applied mathematics to researchers at NIH. Current examples of such consulting include optimization of NMR experiments and biological tracer experiments. Some present problems include the optimization of experiments designed to measure the spin-lattice relaxation time in chemical applications of NMR.